Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links. These networked computer systems can include origin hosting servers which originally host network content of content creators or originators, such as web servers for hosting a news website. However, these computer systems of individual content creators can become overloaded and slow due to frequent requests of content by end users.
Content delivery systems have been developed which add a layer of caching between the origin servers of the content providers and the end users. The content delivery systems typically have one or more content delivery nodes distributed across a large geographic region to provide faster and lower latency access to the content for the end users. When end users request content, such as a web page, which is handled through a content delivery node, the content delivery node is configured to respond to the end user requests instead of the origin servers. In this manner, a content delivery node can act as a proxy for the origin servers. However, when a content delivery node communicates over different communication service providers, such as Internet Service Providers (ISPs), the various ISPs and other packet networks over which end user content requests and content delivery are handled can add additional slowdowns and latency issues.
Overview
A communication system exchanges communications between end user devices, content delivery nodes (CDN) of a content delivery system, and a control system that selects CDNs of the content delivery system. The control system receives a domain name lookup request issued by an end user device for retrieving content cached by one or more CDNs of the content delivery system. The control system associates the end user device with a network performance profile to select a CDN of the content delivery system. The control system transfers a network address associated with the selected CDN for receipt by the end user device responsive to the domain name lookup request.